The Comfort of Nargles
by SlupinLove
Summary: A.S. Potter tries to live a normal, average life… but being the son of The-Chosen-One-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Voldemort isn't as easy as it may sound.


**A/N- I am so sorry that I have failed utterly at all other fanfictions I have started save one, Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants. I am going to try really really hard to finish this one. Feel free to go grammar nazi and nag me about everything. Seriously, I don't care.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_The Comfort of Nargles_

**Fandom: **_Harry Potter_

**Pairings: **_HarryxGinny HarryxLuna, HermionexRon, DeanxSeamus... (Pairings subject to change)_

**Warning: **_None! For the chapter at least…_

**Summary: **A.S. Potter tries to live a normal, average life… but being the son of The-Chosen-One-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Voldemort isn't as easy as it may sound.

_The Perfect Potter Family_

"HARRY! WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE SURE THE BOYS PACKED THERE BAGS? YOU WERE WATCHING QUIDDITCH ON THE TELLY, WEREN'T YOU?" Albus is woken by the undisguised screams of his parents fighting… again. He heard a muffled reply of his father. Harry never raised his voice when he thought that Albus and Lily were still sleeping.

"TO DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO PREFORM A CLEANSING CHARM; MR. BOY-WHO-LIVED?" Albus sighed and rolled off his bed, landing neatly aside his perfectly packed bag. He knew for a fact that his father had sent James to his room to pack his things, and then James was the one who had been watching Quidditch on the telly.

"Ginny, please. Albus is sleeping; please keep your voice down." Albus hears his father's voice sound quietly from just outside his door.

"Yeah…No. I'm awake; continue screaming at each other to your heart's content!" Albus whispered, before pulling the door open.

"I'm awake." Albus says pulling his trunks out. Harry smiles sadly at his son, mouthing a thank you.

"Your yelling probably woke him up, you idiot." Ginny says walking into the hallway, and the two continue arguing all the way to the kitchen.

"I wish they would just file the divorce and leave." James says appearing from his room. "Or better yet, dad could just leave and take us with him."

"You know he won't leave Ginny on her own, without allowing her to take some of the fortune. No matter how many guys she sleeps with, or how awfully she treats him, and Ginny refuses to sign the papers."

"I really wish I'd remembered to put my Defense book in my bag…" James sighs and drags his bag into the hall. "Ginny came in and saw it sitting on my dresser where I was reading it, and threw a fit. Of course, Dad got blamed." The boys share a knowing look, and lug their trunks downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Potter! Mrs. Potter! Do you have time for a quick interview?" Vanessa Skeeter yells out as they walk through King's Cross Station, looking every bit the part of the perfect family they pretend to be.<p>

"Yes! Of course!" Ginny says at exactly the same time that Harry says, "Sorry, no, Al and James have to get to the train."

James and Lily keep quiet smiles on their face, exactly as they had talked about and allowed Albus to take control.

"Hahaha! Oh Mummy, we don't want to be late! Maybe afterwards you could do your interview?" Albus eyes shine bright and innocent into Vanessa's.

"Of course! Of course!" Ginny proclaims smiling stiffly at Albus. "I apologize but we really must head out! Let's go, Potters!" Albus sees his father's 'brave-face' as he takes Lily's hand to get to the platform. They arrive on the platform, and the children can hear Harry's sigh of relief as Hermione and Ron come up and give him a big hug.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Harry shrugs into the hug, yet his answer contradicts his actions.

"Of course, what could be wrong!" His eyes dart back to where Vanessa stands watching as their personal stalker. She follows the Potter's everywhere, similarly to Rita, Vanessa's mother. Pleasantries are exchanged between all of the children and their aunts and uncles, to keep up the tiring act of perfection.

"Well, we don't have much time at all do we?" Ginny says rather loudly, making sure Vanessa can hear. "You boys better jump on the train….Hey! Give mummy a kiss first!" She kisses Albus and James on the head, before shooing them off to the train. Albus looks back worriedly at his dad, wishing he would have had time to say good –bye properly.

He waves sadly at his dad, and walks onto the train.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Drop your honest opinion in that lovely little box known as the reviews box. PLEASE? You're the best! *tweaks nose***


End file.
